Economic activity has at its centerpiece the buyer/seller transaction for all goods and services produced and consumed in the market economy. The buyer/seller transaction is the fundamental mechanism that allocates resources to producers and output to consumers. The value of goods and services is usually expressed in a currency of denomination such as U.S. dollars. This mechanism transcends national borders. Because trade in goods and services flourishes across international borders, there is also a need to obtain foreign currency and hence create markets where currency itself is traded and is governed by the laws of supply and demand.
Throughout history, there have been many different approaches adopted to bringing buyers and sellers of goods, services, and currency together, each with the key objective of permitting transactions at or as close as possible to the “market” price of the tradable item satisfying the desires of both buyers and sellers. By definition, the market price is the price in given currency terms that a fully educated market, given full access, will transact select goods services, and currency. Discovery of the market price can only be accomplished by permitting full access to the transaction by essentially all potential buyers and sellers and by allowing expression of each party's desires. However, the buyer/seller transaction must be structured to operate at very low costs or it will distort the market price of the tradable items with artificially high transaction costs. Thus, as can be seen, the two keys to effective buyer/seller transactions—full access of expression and knowledge coupled with low transaction costs—can be and are often conflicting, necessitating trade-offs between trading efficiency and market knowledge.
Today, electronic matching and dealing systems have found successful application in many trading activities, including the buying and selling of a variety of items including goods, services, and currency. Many of these trading activities focus on the buying and selling of essentially fungible items, that is, items that are without meaningful differentiation from like items on the market. For example, a sum of currency to be deliverable on a certain date, e.g., 62,500 British Pounds Sterling at a price of 1.65 United States Dollars per 1 British Pound Sterling is indistinguishable from the same sum of currency owned by another investor on that same date.
However, these electronic matching and dealing systems have not significantly impacted various goals of various parties in such markets.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for implementing improved trading systems.
This and other objects of the invention are realized in a data processing system having control logic for managing select trading functions and/or having access to select data representing orders, indications of interest, and other data related to a trade or like transaction.